Admiralty
Admiralty — part of Fleet About The Admiralty is an organization or board that makes decisions for the Fleet. Back Story The Admiralty cast Francis Grimm out of the Fleet as a disgraced officer for "cowardice." They seem to have made Grimm a scapegoat for some incident that also involved Commodore Hamilton Rook and Alexander Bayard on the AFS Perilous. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 15, p. 153 Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 22, p. 219 Character / Personality There are some who seem to regard them as frequently making bad decisions.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 15, p. 153 Details * Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Connections * Admiral Watson * Fleet * Albion Ships Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Creedy thinks that Grimm would have earned tactical merits from the Admirlaty for how he escaped Captain Castillo of the ASA Itasca, one of the Auroran Armada's best captains—if Grimm hadn't been drummed out of the Fleet.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 2, p. 30 Commodore Hamilton Rook rubs it in that Grimm was cast out of the Fleet. He's trying to force Grimm to sell him Predator to claim it's rare Core Crystal by threatening to take him to court—they'd never side with Grimm, a disgraced officer.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 7, p. 73 Captain Grimm realizes that attack by the Auroran ship, the ASA Ciervo, was a diversion and was intended together the Fleet all in the air so that they would be free to drop Auroran Marines by parasail into Spire Albion. Creedy thinks they should tell Fleet, but they both know that Admiral Watson, nor the admiralty, would listen to an exile or to a habbled officer like Creedy.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 Captain Esterbrook, first Armsman of House Lancaster had heard that Grim was the former captain of the AFS Perilous and that the Admiralty broke his sword for cowardice. But because Grimm charged a group of Auroran Marines with his arm in a sling—saving himself, his men and Lancaster Vattery—Esterbrook's decided that the "Admirlty has its head up its nethers again."Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 15, p. 153 Gwen Lancaster seems distrustful of grim because of his status as an outcast from the Fleet. She challenges him with his record, reciting it. He refused to comment. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 22, p. 219 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * "Your Francis Madison Grimm? Captain of the Perilous?" ... Grimm feel this shoulders tighten. "Former acting captain, sir. I am he" ... "I heard the Admiralty broke your sword. For cowardice." ... Kettle made a growling sound. ... Esterbrook glanced up, arching an eyebrow at Kettle. But then he turned back to Grimm, clearly waiting for an answer. ... "They did, sir," Grimm said. ... "Esterbrook showed his teeth. "But you'll charge a dug-in position of Marines. With one arm in a sling" ... "It was necessary to do it" Grimm said. "We all serve, sir. Some with more glory than others." ... Esterbrook seemed to consider the multiple meanings in Grimm's answer and said, "Right. The Admralty has it head up its nethers again." ... Grimm arched an eyebrow and said nothing. — Captain Esterbrook and GrimmAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 15, p. 153 * "I am well aware that there are often two sides to any given story. Even when one side is Fleet Admiralty." — Sycorax Cavendish Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 39, p. 366 Book References External Links * Admiralty — Wikipedia Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Fleet